Primavera
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: por el cumple del copo...Camus rey de Eternia descubrira que la primavera esta mas cerca de lo quepensaba,...soy mala con los sumary...


Pues tenia que hacer algo para el cumple del copo y mientras estaba en mi trabajo nacio esta historia…inspirado ya saben como siempre por la música, por dos canciones "Primavera Anticipada" de Laura Pausini y "Aquí estoy yo" de Luis Fonsi (el video es hermoso *O* me encanta ya que se reunen 4 grandes talentos que admiro, Luis Fonsi, Aleks Syntek, David Bisbal y Noel (ex…Sin bandera), véanlo lo recomiendo, en fin espeso os guste….

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COPO!!!**_

_**C&M**_

A pesar del lugar donde se encontraba, era conciente que sus pensamientos no eran los que deberían ser o mas bien los que deberia tener, tomando en cuenta que se esperaba que el tomara las decisiones finales.

Casi tuvo el impulso de esbozar una sonrisa amarga, casi, lastima que el no supiese sonreír, en realidad si era honesto si sabia solo que la única persona con la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír no estaba mas en aquel lugar.

-¿Majestad?-…escucho que le llamaban, enfoco su vista hacia la persona que le llamaba reconociendo a Hilda una de sus mas leales consejeros, al parecer llevaba rato llamándole…-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Por supuesto-…contesto el tajante, recuperando la compostura, ¡maldición! debía dejar de abstraerse del mundo de aquella manera, era inaudito que tuviese el poder de afectarlo de semejante manera, ¡a el! El Rey de los hielos y quien se supone era incapaz de sentir…claro que el había comprobado que aquello no era mas que una vil mentira.

-De acuerdo, entonces se llevara a cabo la votación para el baile de celebración-…dijo la consejera.

¿Baile?, ¿en que momento había autorizado el, un baile?, ¿tan perdido estaba?, a el no le agradaba mucho la idea, no se sentía que estaba para celebraciones precisamente.

Observo como el dichoso baile era aceptado en su mayoría por el consejo, pronto todas las miradas se posaron en el, esperando a que emitiera su voto, aunque era mas por protocolo que otra cosa ya que cuando se llevaba a cabo una votación del consejo sobre algún tema, era por que el la habría aprobado antes.

Lo cual lo llevaba a insistir, ¿en que momento el había autorizado un baile?, sabiendo que si proponía investigar todos serian concientes de su distracción, por tanto no tuvo mas opción que levantar la mano.

Finalmente después de tratar los últimos asuntos de la corte, el consejo se retiro, el tan solo dirigió un cordial saludo a sus consejeros y abandono el salón.

-¡Majestad!, ¡Majestad!-…escucho el llamado de Siranus uno de sus consejeros.

Fijo su atención en el hombre que se acercaba a el, Siranus era uno de los mas antiguos, estaba desde la época de su madre contaba con 225 años sin embargo su apariencia era la de alguien de 25, el mismo podria tener 300 y parecer de 20.

Era una de las "virtudes" o dones de los habitantes del reino de los hielos eternos.

Existían diversos tipos de mundos, dimensiones y reinos.

Existía el mundo celestial, el infernal, el humano y el mágico, este ultimo a su vez se subdividía en dos el de los "Hielos eternos o el Invierno eterno" conocido como Eternia, habitada por criaturas mágicas con la capacidad de subsistir al inclemente clima invernal.

Por otro se encontraba la tierra de "la eterna primavera" Solaria, el mundo mágico donde habitaban, magos, hadas, hechiceros, ninfas y toda clase de criatura mágica inimaginables, quienes a pesar de contar con magia y largas vidas eran incapaces de sobrevivir en el invierno.

Ambos mundos mantenían cierto tratado de paz, aunque siempre procuraban enviar consejeros que fuesen en nombre de los reyes, ya que era difícil para ambas especies subsistir en el mundo del otro.

-Majestad, disculpe mi imprudencia pero me preguntaba ¿si ya había elegido compañera para el baile que se celebrara en honor de su vigésimo tercer aniversario?-

Ahora lo entendía todo, así que de eso se trataba se acercaba lo que los humanos denominaban como "cumpleaños", desde pequeño asistió a aquellos eventos que se celebraban en su honor aunque en realidad era una forma en que su madre dejaba en claro quien seria el próximo rey al que debían venerar mas que otra cosa.

Siempre era lo mismo bailes fríos y sombríos ya que su gente no podría denominarse como "alegre" precisamente, pero era entendible era como debían ser los hijos de los hielos.

Por supuesto Siranus hacia aquella pregunta por un solo fin, el deseaba que su hija se convirtiera en la nueva soberana de los hielos eternos, Marianne tan hermosa como fria, como todos, como el.

Sin duda seria una gran soberana tan parecida a su madre…

-No-…dijo como toda respuesta.

-Entiendo, pero debe comprender que su pueblo comienza a preguntarse quien será la elegida o elegido como su compañero eterno, deseamos quedar en buenas manos-

-¿Osas a intentar ordenarme que debo llevar a mi futura compañera al bailes?-

-¡No! Su Majestad, jamás me atrevería a tal cosa simplemente preguntaba por que…-

-por que deseas que lleve a tu hija Marianne, aun no lo decido Siranus y honestamente me encuentro cansado si no deseas hablarme de algo verdaderamente importante te pido que te retires-…dijo dejando en claro que era una orden y no deseaba hablar mas del tema.

-Como usted diga su majestad-

El rey se retiro a sus aposentos mientras el consejero de ojos fríos le seguía con la vista, -¡maldito elfo!-…murmuro para si, pero no dejaría que nadie volviera a intervenir con sus planes el se encargaría de llevar a su hija al trono y nadie impediría eso.

Camus llego a su cuarto después de una larga junta con el consejo, estaba exhausto jamás se había sentido así, hasta hace poco después de…no, debería dejar de pensar en ello.

Aquello era del pasado, algo que no debió suceder, ya que en primer lugar el, jamás debió entrar a su reino.

_El…_, el recuerdo del príncipe elfo estaba mas vivo que nunca aun cuando el se empeñaba en hacerlo morir.

Pero simplemente no podía, no quería.

No tenia caso seguir fingiendo, no cuando se encontraba completamente solo y nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlo, en la soledad de su habitación podía pensar en el con libertad.

Solo…es como estaba condenado a vivir sin importar si algún día tuviese que tomar esposa o esposo, sabia que nadie que eligiera seria como el.

Nunca nadie podría compararse con Milo…aquel nombre seguía doliendo y abriendo aquella herida que ahora se había convencido, jamás sanaría.

Todos los que conocían lo que había acontecido entre el y el elfo sabían que su soberano no era el mismo, era diferente, estaba diferente, el lo había cambiado.

Con la yema de sus dedos toco la pulsera que pendía de su muñeca derecha, estaba tallada en oro con brillos de diamantes, el elfo la había fabricado para el "_como regalo de cumpleaños"_, le había dicho, era increíble que hacia ya casi una año de aquello.

Toda su vida su madre se esmero en criarlo y educarlo como el futuro soberano de los hielos.

Se decía que el día en que nació el cielo estaba despejado y su constelación guardiana acuario, brillaba como ningún otro día, todos vieron buen augurio en ello, pronto de profetizaba que seria el mejor gobernante que los hielos tendrían en milenios, su poder seria sin igual, nadie podría comparársele jamás.

Sus padres se había sentido orgullosos de el, y su madre estaba dispuesta a aquello se cumpliese.

Camus tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, símbolo distintivo de la familia real, le parecía irónico que siendo los gobernantes de los hielos tuviesen el cabello como el fuego.

También contaban con un tatuaje ubicado en la parte alta de su espalda, para ser más específicos en la derecha cerca del hombro, una corona enlazada con el símbolo de acuario, todos nacían con ella, todos nacían protegidos por el poder de acuario.

Su padre murió cuando el contaba con 10 años, una extraña afección que se contagio en un viaje al mundo humano, cobro su vida.

Nadie jamás se explico por que había realizado aquel viaje, siempre permaneció como un misterio.

Su madre entonces se dedico a su reino, y a prepararlo a el como futuro rey.

Su madre aquella mujer fría y sin corazón que siempre le afirmo que el tampoco poseía, y el lo creyó así, no era capaz de sentir amor, compasión, amistad, cariño, ni siquiera dolor, y si alguna vez lo sintió ni lo recordaba.

Cuando el tuvo la edad suficiente para ascender al trono su madre decidió dormir por la eternidad, y fue así que por medio de una ceremonia fue encerrada en un ataúd de hielo donde permanecería dormida por toda la eternidad con toda su belleza arrogante, el, fue el encargado de encerrarla en aquel ataúd.

No lloro, tampoco en los funerales de su padre, ni siquiera cuando el entrenamiento era tan duro que sentía desfallecer o cuando era victima del dolor físico debido a los terribles entrenamientos de su madre, nada, nunca nada le había hecho llorar como lo hizo la partida de el.

El llego a romper todos sus esquemas, a demostrarle que aquello que le fue dicho toda su vida era mentira, existía el amor, existía el dolor, existía la felicidad y todo aquello que siempre le fue negado y prohibido y que solo el se atrevió a regalarle.

Pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en ello, el no estaba, no volvería, eso lo tenia claro, aun podía recordar el dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa, y la ultima frase que habían pronunciado aquellos labios de fresa se clavaba como cuchillo en su corazón una y otra vez…_Que seas feliz Camus…_

¿Feliz?, ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si no le tenia a su lado?, aquello era imposible, pero se lo había prometido, sobreviviría por el, y haría de su reino el mas prospero…todo por el.

Y es que no debía seguir lamentándose, después de todo el lo había decidido así, fue por su bien, prefería saberlo lejos pero vivo, que haberlo tenido con el, sabiendo que no viviría mucho tiempo.

Y es que un elfo como Milo no podía sobrevivir en la tierra de los hielos eternos.

_**M&C**_

-¿Hilda?-…la rubia se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermana en aquel lugar, sabia que a pesar de ser una de las consejeras mas astutas y cultas del consejo real, no era precisamente una amante de los libros y menos si se trataba de manuscritos antiguos.

La mencionada estaba bastante entrenada en un manuscrito que sostenía entre sus manos, una idea cruzo por su cabeza y decidió poner su plan en marcha, así que sigilosamente se fue acercando a su hermana por la espalda, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, unió sus manos en una forma de cueva y cuando procedía a gritar…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-…fue la seca respuesta de la consejera.

La rubia al ver arruinado su plan formo un puchero y sentó de mala gana en el asiento contiguo a su hermana…-que aburrida eres-

Su hermana la ignoro…-¿Hilda puedo saber que buscas con tanta insistencia?, tiene días que te recluyes en la biblioteca en tus ratos libres-

-nada que te incumba-

-No seas grosera aunque lo dudes puedo ser de gran ayuda-

La mayor la siguió ignorando, la rubia harta de ello estaba por retirarse hasta que el… ¡lo encontré!, proveniente de su hermana la detuvo.

-¿Hilda?-…llamo nuevamente, esta vez su hermana la observo y esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa, Fler sonrío siempre supo que no era la única rara de su familia, bueno al menos Hilda lo intentaba…

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Lo que necesitaba para evitar que ese maldito viejo nos lleve a la ruina, sabes Fler creo que si me serás de ayuda-

La rubia no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía su hermana pero si podía ayudarla ¿Por qué negarse?, además en cuanto su hermana le comento lo que planeaba no pudo si no sonreír a un mas el plan era magnifico y si funcionaba podrían acabar por fin con la maldita frialdad de los habitantes de aquel reino.

_**M&C**_

Todos lo habían notado estaba extraño, después de que el menor de los hijos de Azael Rey de Solaria, había regresado de su "misteriosa aventura" por reinos extraños estaba diferente, muy diferente.

El príncipe elfo estaba lejos de ser aquel alegre y despreocupado joven que todos conocían.

Shaka príncipe heredero y hermano de este, era el mas preocupado por ello, sabia que algo turbaba a su hermano menor pero este le sonreía y le decía _"no te preocupes, estoy bien, dedícate a tu matrimonio que esta cerca"_, pero el lo conocía bien y sabia que aquellas sonrisas eran forzadas, fingidas, no puras y sinceras como antaño.

Algo le había sucedido en aquel viaje, algo de lo que el no deseaba hablar, hacia ya casi un año que aquello había pasado y Milo no mostraba mejoría.

Sabia que su futuro matrimonio con Mu, un bello joven lemuriano de quien se hallaba profundamente enamorado era motivo de alegría y celebración para su reino, para el mismo, pero la preocupación por su hermano empañaba un poco aquella perfección.

Hacia poco más de un año Milo desapareció misteriosamente, nadie sabia donde estaba, su compromiso había tenido que suspenderse en lo que se dedicaban a buscarle.

Se temió que algún humano lo hubiese descubierto y lo hubiese raptado, aunque desecharon esa idea ya que el encanto de ellos los elfos, era tal que podría fácilmente encantarlos y lograr su liberación, después se temió lo peor que las huestes del mundo infernal lo tuviesen prisionero.

Eso si seria terrible, aun así siguieron buscándole jamás se estimo en esfuerzos, las mejores criaturas rastreadoras, y aun los magos le buscaban.

Cuando estaban a punto de perder la esperanza el regreso, no dijo donde estuvo ni con quien, pero sus hermosos ojos habían perdido su brillo.

Estuvo muchos días encerrados negándose a ver a nadie, finalmente tuvieron una reconfortante charla fraternal y Milo salio de su reclutamiento, sin embargo no era el mismo, y Shaka había llegado a pensar que jamás lo recuperarían.

-Disculpe que lo moleste joven príncipe-…un hada había incurrido en la sala, Shaka le presto atención y con un asentamiento de cabeza la insto a seguir hablando.

-Hay alguien que desea una audiencia con el príncipe Milo-

-¿Con Milo?, ¿se trata de alguna amazona o ninfa?-…dijo con una sonrisa pensando que tal vez regresaba a hacer de las suyas, el menor de los príncipes elfos solía ser alguien bastante bromista, y a veces solía gastarle unas cuantas bromas a las demás criaturas del reino, antes de su desaparición era normal que lo buscasen, tal vez si se estaba recuperando.

-No, es…-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento su alteza real, pero me es necesario hablar con su hermano-…dijo una chica de cabellos rubios, y de claros ojos azules, su piel era pálida, demasiado y por sus rasgos podía deducir no pertenecía a su reino…-Mi nombre es…-

Antes que la rubia acabase de presentarse, Milo irrumpía en la sala seguido de un Aoria que le instaba a seguir en una competición, sin embargo al ver a la joven, el príncipe elfo se quedo mudo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿acaso le había sucedido algo a…?...-¿Fler?-…dijo con una voz que denotaba sus desconcierto al encontrar a la muchacha rubia en aquel lugar.

-Hola Milo, a mi también me da gusto verte-…dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Milo la conoces?-…pregunto bastante intrigado su hermano.

-Si ella es hermana de Hilda-

-¿y quien es Hilda?-

-una de las consejeras de Camus-

-Ah valla… ¿QUE?-

¿Había escuchado bien?, Milo decía conocer a una de las consejeras del rey de Eternia el reino de los hielos…un momento ¿y desde cuando Milo conocía al rey de Eternia?, la cara del rubio demostraba lo desconcertante que le resultaba todo aquello, no solo a el si no al castaño amigo de Milo quien estaba tan o mas confundido que Shaka.

-¿Milo podrías explicar que rayos sucede aquí?-

-Lo siento pero antes me gustaría hablar con ella si no te molesta, después de eso podré relatarte que fue lo que sucedió el tiempo en que permanecí en Eternia-…y sin permitir que le dijeran nada mas salio del salón en compañía de la muchacha.

Después de media hora que para Shaka y los ahora presentes en la sala fue mas tiempo, Milo regresaba bastante exaltado y podían notar mas ¿animado?, ¿Qué le había dicho aquella chica para que reaccionara así?

-Shaka tenemos que hablar-…dicho esto procedió a relatarle a su hermano, y amigos presentes, lo que había acontecido hacia poco mas de un año cuando desapareció y por caprichos de la vida termino en Eternia, y de cómo se había enamorado del rey de aquellas lejanas tierras.

_**M&C**_

El día había llegado, ese día se celebraría el baile en honor al rey de Eternia.

El amplio y elegante salón de aquel castillo de hielo, estaba bellamente decorado mientras el ambiente era amenizado por una tranquila melodía.

Camus se encontraba harto de todo aquello, lo único que deseaba era escapar de aquel salón pero ya fuera alguna de las familias nobles de su reino, o algunas de las mágicas criaturas que se encontraban en aquel baile le detenían.

Finalmente había accedido y había elegido a Marianne como su compañera aquella noche, aunque tan solo era por cortesía a penas y había cruzado palabra, y debía reconocer se encontraba complacido por ello no deseaba enfrascarse en otra fría y superficial charla.

Una vez que se hubo librado de todos incluida su compañera, logro escabullirse hacia la parte trasera de su palacio, sabia que allí nadie le encontraría y podría perderse en sus recuerdos por un momento.

Recordó la primera vez que lo beso ¿o fue el elfo quien lo beso?, era difícil definir quien había besado a quien ya que ambos habían cedido a sus instintos casi al mismo tiempo.

Sonrío, como lo hacia para el, como solo lo hacia cuando lo recordaba a el, había sido en aquel lugar precisamente la vez que tuvo la fortuna de probar sus labios se le antojaba tan lejano ya, y contradictoriamente sus labios aun cosquilleaban como si hubiese sido ayer.

Cerró los ojos tratando de perder en aquellas sensaciones, en aquellas emociones que le quedaban tan solo como un recuerdo.

Percibió su aroma…como jazmines.

Abrió los ojos de prisa ¿había percibido su aroma?, ¿Cómo? Era imposible es decir por mucho que lo recordara era difícil que percibiera su aroma, ¿acaso ya comenzaba a enloquecer?

Un extraño resplandor llamo su atención, a paso rápido se acerco a aquel lugar para averiguar de que se trataba, y lo que encontró lo dejo sin aliento.

Ante el descubrió un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aquello era imposible, la tierra de Eternia era estéril, jamás podrían sobrevivir las flores, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?, a menos que…

Sus zafiros comenzaron a recorrer el lugar con ansias buscando aquella figura conocida, hasta que lo hallo.

Al pie de un árbol de manzanos estaba el, Milo.

Se acerco hasta el, aun sin una idea de que decirle tenia que decirle tanto y a la vez no se sentía capaz…-Hola-…se sintió idiota por lo que dijo pero no encontraba que mas decir.

-Hola-…respondió el rubio con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Milo yo…-…quería hacerlo, quería decirle que le amaba, que le había mentido aquel día al decirle que lo detestaba y que no deseaba tenerlo mas en su reino, que había mentido aquel día por salvarle la vida…pero, algo lo detenía ¿seria capaz de ser tan egoísta como para sacrificar la valiosa vida del príncipe elfo a cambio de su felicidad?

-No digas nada, lo se todo-…dijo el elfo al notar el brillo de tristeza en la faz del pelirrojo, y era conciente del dilema que enfrentaba el dueño de los zafiros mas hermosos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Lo sabes?, pero como…-

-Yo se lo dije-…la voz de su consejera mas leal le sorprendió.

-Hilda… ¿Por qué?-

-Por que no es justo que viva condenado a la soledad por más destinado que este a esta-

-No lo entiendes su vida esta en peligro-

-Eso me temo que no es del todo cierto-

-¿de que hablas?-

-Efectivamente a un habitante de Solaria como Milo el clima de Eternia le es insostenible por mucho tiempo, por eso razón enfermo tan gravemente la vez pasada sin embargo, si tu le eliges como pareja y se unen, al hacerlo tu le regalaras parte de tu esencia lo cual le permitirá vivir como un hijo mas de las tierras de Eternia-

-¿Por qué nadie me hablo de eso?-

-Por que era desconocido por nosotros, y solo los antiguos como Siranus tenían el conocimiento de dicho tratado-

-Siranus-…Estaba claro el viejo buitre no deseaba que el rey conociera ese pequeño tratado, ya que iba contra sus intereses.

-Aun hay algo que no entiendo Hilda, ¿Cuál es tu motivación real para todo esto?-

La consejera le miro sorprendida, había olvidado que su rey era bastante astuto…-No deseo a Marianne como gobernante no es lo mejor para nuestra gente, además creo que nuestro pueblo debe aprender que después del Invierno, indudablemente llega la primavera-…miro a Milo significativamente, y después de hacer una reverencia se retiro dándoles la intimidad que ambos jóvenes deseaban.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber que decir exactamente, hasta que el rubio dejando los nervios atrás se acerco lo suficiente al pelirrojo y extendiendo un paquete que tenia entre sus manos…-Feliz Cumpleaños Camus-…dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y tan solo lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos al tiempo en que el obsequio iba a parar al suelo, mostrándole lo mucho que le había extrañado…-Te amo Milo, nunca lo dudes, perdóname por el daño que te hice-…dijo apretándolo mas contra si, como temiendo que fuese una ilusión y el hermoso elfo fuese a desaparecer.

-Yo también te amo, y no me hubiese importado sacrificar mi vida a cambio de estar a tu lado-

-Lo se pero yo no deseaba eso para ti-…dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo y acariciaba aquella mejilla, cumpliendo el capricho de sus manos que ansiaban tocar la piel elfa.

Finalmente se unieron en un ansiado beso, poniendo fin a tantos meses de sufrimiento, sabiendo que tenían un futuro por delante.

Una vez que se separaron se miraron y se unieron en un nuevo abrazo, ¡Dioses! Cuanto lo había extrañado, acerco sus labios al oído del rubio y musito…-ahora si, este es un buen cumpleaños-

El rubio le sonrío por respuesta…

_**M&C**_

Camus rey de Eternia y Milo príncipe elfo, se unieron en matrimonio, esto por supuesto trajo repercusiones en ambos reinos la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que dicha unión traería beneficio a ambos reinos, sin embargo los mas radicales estaban en contra de algo que iba "contra la naturaleza" de ambos reinos, pero siempre fueron capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo.

Shaka también se caso y a pesar de lo inesperado que le resulto todo aquello fue capaz de llevar una buena relación con el ahora esposo de su hermano.

Siranus el fue confinado a un calabozo por haber mentido a su rey, aunque hubiese sido mejor matarle ya que el aun tenia un juramento que cumplir y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, su hija fue absuelta de cualquier culpa pues no se le comprobó que obrara en confabulación con su padre, ocupo su lugar en el consejo.

Aunque Hilda no confiaba en ella y la mantenía vigilada, la consejera también se caso y con la llegada de Milo como soberano las personas de Eternia comprobaron que eran más capaces de sentir de lo que ellos pensaban.

Los reyes de Eternia tenían la costumbre de ir cada 7 de Febrero al jardín que Milo había creado con su magia, era su pequeño paraíso personal de ambos, y el lugar donde solían excluirse del mundo, y es que Camus había montado un especie de campo protector para que nadie mas que ellos dos tuvieran acceso al jardín que Milo mantenía con vida gracias a sus poderes.

Y es que para Camus no había mejor regalo que la primavera que Milo representaba, el era el Invierno y Milo la eterna primavera.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola que tal? Espero que les guste este pequeño song fic que se me ocurrio con motivo del cumple del copo, y bueno debo decir que la historia original tiene mucho que decir pues la pullas que han sucedido en ambos reinos han sido bastantes y tiene su historia pero esta reservado para otros ¿dos fics?, ya se vera.

Eternia y Solaria…bien debo decir que la imaginación no me ayudo mucho con el nombre de los reinos pero bueh…

Sobre las criaturas que habitan en ambos reinos bueno, hay diferentes tipos y especies de criaturas magicas pero en Solaria los elfos son los soberanos, por su parte Eternia se rige por seres magicos parecidos a los humanos sin embargo son muy diferentes a estos, mas hermosos ademas de que su piel en apariencia frágil es mas dura para soportar el extremo clima de Eternia.

En fin sin tienen mas dudas pregúntenmelas, con gusto se las responderé y sin mas por el momento me despido esperando sea de su agrado…

_**Song: Primavera Anticipada**_

_**Singed by: Laura Pausini Fet. James Blunt**_

_**By .Schwarzung**_


End file.
